<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meeting the painting by BoiJustLetMeBe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454889">meeting the painting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe'>BoiJustLetMeBe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weasleys and the Oliver Development [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Portrait Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne introduces Molly to the portrait of their Uncle Fred</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(IMPLIED), Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weasleys and the Oliver Development [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meeting the painting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lmao I saw a few tiktoks about ppl running into portraits and stuff so this really quick fic was born</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly had been exceptionally nervous for her first day at Hogwarts, even more nervous than she'd let on to her dads. Luckily, her cousins had been exceptionally helpful in making her feel welcome and showing her around the castle.</p><p>It was when they were having lunch at the Gryffindor table that Roxanne grabbed Molly's hand. "Come on Molls I need to introduce you to the portrait of Uncle Fred that's kept in the Gryffindor locker room," she said excitedly.</p><p>The two young Gryffindors hurried along the school grounds until they were standing outside of the Gryffindor locker room. "Are you sure we're allowed in here Roxy?" Molly asked slightly hesitantly. "Of course, I'm one of the team Chasers they have to let me in!" Roxanne responded and pulled her in. They walked a few steps until they reached the wall opposite the blackboard with strategies scribbled all over it. The two girls stared up at the huge portrait with a young red-haired man who was writing something down on a note pad. "Uncle Fred!" Roxanne called out to attract the man's attention.</p><p>"Hello Roxy!" said Fred smiling brightly before turning his attention to the other student, "Who's this?"</p><p>"I'm Molly Weasley-Wood," she said grinning confidently at her Uncle. "Wood ended up knocking up a Weasley?!" Fred asked his eyes widening dramatically. "Who are your parents then?" Molly opened her mouth to respond up suddenly Fred shouted out: "No! Don't tell me! Let me guess..."</p><p>Fred looked contemplative as he let a hand stroke his chin when suddenly his eyes lit up.</p><p>"It's Percy and Oliver, isn't it?! Merlin, I wasn't sure if Wood would ever have the guts," Fred exclaimed as the young girl nodded at him. Suddenly Fred smiled mischievously, "Do you know that your pop's used to keep a photo of my brother in his locker and he'd kiss it before a match as a good luck charm!" Fred laughed as Molly and Roxanne giggled, "He used to be very discreet about it, but I and George once caught him in the act." Fred smiled and stared into the air as if he were remembering a happy memory.</p><p>"So, are you an academic maniac like Percy or a Quidditch manic like Oliver?" Fred asked the young girl. Molly considered the question for a moment, "I'm definitely more on papa's side with the Quidditch but dad makes sure I keep on top of my work too. He saw the way papa got when he only concentrated on Quidditch," Molly responded with a fond smile on her face as she thought of her parents. "Well, I'll be hoping to see you on the Gryffindor team along with Roxanne one day!" Fred said beaming proudly at the two girls.</p><p>"Oh damn," said Roxanne checking her watch, "We gotta go now but we'll be sure to visit you again Uncle Fred!" Both girls waved goodbye to the portrait and hurried across the field so they wouldn't get in trouble with McGonagall for being late.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>